Do I have another choice?
by Cecie
Summary: Red tiene la Death Note, pero no necesita matar a alguien, sino a salvarla... Ahora tiene que hacer todo lo posible para conseguir la Life Note y salvar a Charlotte. Dejen Reviews.
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Que es esto?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Que es esto?**

Bien, no todos los días suelo estar distraído, tal vez este pasando algo conmigo cada vez que veo pasar a esa chica por la ventana. Como es que puedo estar así por alguien que no conozco?

Un chico con cabello lacio de color negro realmente oscuro miraba por una ventana. Si, ese chico se llama Ryder Hall, pero le decían Red por su ambición al color mismo. Red estaba en clase de Fotografía, ya que estudiaba Diseño Gráfico pero su profesor lo único que hacia era explicar como usar la cámara… era el segundo semestre apenas, pero aun así el profesor les pidió traer su propia cámara para probar hacer algunas fotos para su trabajo, el cual se trataba de tomar 10 fotos de alguna persona en un ambiente natural. El aun no sabía con quien trabajaría ni en donde, así que solo salió a probar los enfoques y ángulos.

El cielo era realmente celeste y el sol no era molesto, además de que había pocas nubes, Red decidió tomar fotos al bello cielo, cuando tomo una se dio cuenta que en ella caía una libreta negra. Se alejo de su grupo sigilosamente para ir a tomarla, noto que en la pasta de la libreta venia escrito Death Note y lo primero que se pregunto fue "¿Qué es esto?".

Al llegar a casa noto que no se encontraba su padre, así que se fue directo a su habitación y saco la misteriosa libreta. Las primeras hojas eran negras con instrucciones en como usarla, en eso se dio cuenta que era una libreta para matar gente y no dudo en usarla ya que no creía que funcionara en verdad, y empezó a escribir: "Al…" De la nada se escucha la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Red… Guardo la libreta en un bolsillo de su saco y bajo a abrir la puerta. ¡Era solo su mejor amigo tan alegre como siempre!

- ¡Red! – Salto a abrazarlo, cuando la cara de Red era solo neutra.

- Hola, Yuke. – Yuke sonreía de felicidad.

- ¡Te tengo una noticia! ¡¿Adivina que es?! – La cara de Red seguía siendo neutra, y sin darle importancia a la pregunta solo dijo…

- ¿Que? – Yuke lo empujo jugueteando.

- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Porque esa cara?! Una chica se ha interesado en ti… o mejor dicho, otra chica más se ha interesado en ti.

- Si, que bien. – A Red no le parecía importar. – Oye, porque no vamos al Springs' Sun? Recuerda que hay que comprarle algo a Vivian.

Ese era un centro comercial, realmente grande y lleno de diferentes cosas, en el cual tenían que comprar algo para una amiga ya que cumplía años y tendría una fiesta esa misma noche.

- ¡Claro que por supuesto que si, Red! – Dijo Yuke. Ambos salieron de casa y se pusieron en camino hacia el Springs' Sun.

Se encontraba mucha gente en el lugar, parecía haber un evento… Ambos decidieron ir a una tienda llamada Cromball, en el cual vendían muchos artefactos pequeños y bonitos. Yuke compro un llavero de una paloma blanca con el signo de paz bajo ella, Red compro una pluma de color negra con una "R" marcada en ella que pintaba verde azulado. Luego fueron a una tienda de ropa llamada Size me, y compraron un gorro de color rojo para Vivian. Finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de Vivian.

- Muchas felicidades, Vivian! – Decía Yuke mientras Vivian abría la puerta y le daba un abrazo. – Espero que te la estés pasando genial.

- Muchas gracias, Yuke! Claro que me la paso genial, y ahora mas ya que tu vienes.- Dijo Vivian mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa, a Vivian siempre le había gustado Yuke.

- Felicidades, Vivian.- Dijo Red no tan emocionado pero con una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias, Red. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Pasen, pasen…

En la casa de Vivian había muchas personas, amigos dela misma universidad y unos primos de ella. Red dejo la bolsa de regalo con el gorro dentro en una mesa junto con más regalos, saludo a unos cuantos compañeros de su salón y se quedo platicando con Chris, el hermano de Vivian.

- Bien, ahora dime… ¿quien? – Dijo Red mientras inspeccionaba a todas las personas.

- Ella… o tal vez ella. – Dijo Christian señalando unas chavas con la mirada. Siempre jugaban a eso, con que chica podrían andar.

- Que buen gusto tienes, hermano. – Dijo Red riendo.

- ¿Que te parece ella? – Dijo señalando a una chava que acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

- Es ella. – Dijo Red en voz baja, pero lo suficiente claro para que escuchara Christian. – ¿Como puede ser que ella este aquí? – Christian lo veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo con curiosidad.

- Ella estudia en la misma universidad que yo, siempre la veo pasar pero nunca le he hablado ni nada parecido. – Dijo Red, aun mirándola un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Y que estas esperando? – Dijo Christian mientras lo empujaba. – Vamos, ve a hablarle.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no! Creo que ya debería irme. – Dijo Red mientras se despedía de Christian. – Despídeme de tu hermana, Christian, adiós. – Christian se encontraba riendo de el mientras Red salía del lugar.

Red se dirigió a un puesto y compro un café para el camino, para llegar a su casa tenia que pasar por un puente peatonal, en el cual estaba subiendo las escaleras y antes de llegar hasta arriba vio a una persona asaltando a una mujer la cual se le hacia conocida… ¡Era la chica que veía en la universidad!

- ¡Ya déjame! – Gritaba la chica mientras el otro la amenazaba.- No te daré nada.

- Vamos, Charlotte. Dame tu bolso y no le diré a nadie lo que paso en la casa de tu amiguita. – Le decía el chico mientras la veía perversamente.

- Ya te dije que no, Carl. Déjame en paz.- Dijo Charlotte mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima. – ¡Carl Volks, déjame sola!

Red recordó que traía la Death Note, y no dudo en probarla esta vez. Saco la libreta y la pluma negra con la "R" marcada en ella que había comprado en Cromball, escribió en la libreta "Carl Volks y volteo a ver a Carl el cual seguía igual, así que guardo la libreta y fue corriendo a ayudar a Charlotte.

- ¡Déjala en paz, tonto! – Grito Red mientras corría hacia ellos. Cuando ya le faltaba alrededor de dos metros para alcanzarlos, vio que Carl le empezó a dar un infarto al corazón y cayo… muerto.


	2. Capitulo 2: Matsuda Touta

**Capitulo 2: Matsuda Touta.**

"Aun no entiendo que acaba de pasar… ¿Lo hice yo? ¿O solo es una coincidencia?" Pensaba perplejo Red. La chica con cabello rizado color rojo pasión miraba el cuerpo muerto de Carl con sus ojos color avellana que reflejaban miedo.

- Ven, vámonos. – Mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica y bajaban el puente. – No hay nada que hacer aquí.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? – Decía Charlotte a Red con confusión y miedo. – ¿Quien eres tu?

Red sin otra opción contesto… - Red, soy Red… amigo de Vivian. – Dijo mientras detenía un taxi y la llevaba a su casa.

- Muchas gracias, Red. – Decía la pelirroja mientras bajaban del taxi. – En serio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti. – Red le regalo una sonrisa por sus palabras.

- No hay de que… - Red fingía no recordar su nombre.

- Charlotte. – Afirmo la chica.

- Oh, Charlotte… - Mientras le daba una sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Que te parece Charlie? – La pelirroja sonrió al instante.

- Charlie… me encanta. – Mientras le daba una bella sonrisa. – Bien, hasta luego, Red. – Red se despidió con una mirada y afirmo con la cabeza.

Entro a casa y su padre ya estaba dormido. Fue directo a su cuarto, sin poner mucha atención al lugar, se acostó boca abajo.

- Hola, Ryder. – Decía una voz algo tenebrosa tras el. Red volteo lentamente y con miedo, solo vio una figura extrañamente delgada y alta con una sonrisa realmente larga y tenebrosa. Dio un salto en la misma cama del susto y se golpeo en la cabeza con la pared.

Se oían pisadas en las escaleras acercándose. – ¿Ryder? ¿Estas bien? – Decía su padre mientras golpeaba la puerta.

La tenebrosa figura se acerco a Red un poco. – No te preocupes, Ryder. Esa libreta que tienes ahí… es mía. Soy un shinigami, mi nombre es Ryuk.

- Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes, creo que vi una rata pero no pasa nada. – Decía mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire y se sobaba la cabeza.

- Esta bien, hijo. Ten cuidado, regresare a dormir. – Dijo el padre mientras se alejaba del cuarto.

Red, aun perplejo miraba a Ryuk, que realmente era extraño. – ¿Y… tu que o que? – Ryuk solto una risa por el miedo que tenia Red.

- Tú tienes algo mio. – Dijo Ryuk señalando el saco de Red donde se encontraba la Death Note.

- ¿Que cosa? ¿Mi saco? – Ryuk no pudo contenerse y se echo a carcajadas. – ¿Que? ¿De que te ríes?

- Por favor, tú tienes algo mio y sabes muy bien de que hablo. – Sonrió el shinigami con descaro.

- ¿Y quieres que te la regrese? – Dijo Red aun con un poco de miedo, mientras sacaba la libreta.

El shinigami volvió a reír. – No, claro que no. Esa libreta ahora es tuya, te pertenece desde el momento en que la tocaste. – Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el.

- ¿Así que esto realmente sirve? Es la libreta que uso Kira? – Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada y una sonrisa algo malvada. El shinigami solo asintió. – Bien… tal vez me divierta con esta libreta.

Red se encontraba en su salón de clases con un gran abrigo y una bufanda; hacía frio ya que era diciembre, volteo por la ventana y ahí estaba… era Charlie. Red al fin salió del salón, pero Charlie ya no se encontraba ahí, mientras alguien lo jalo del brazo.

- Hola, Red. – Dijo Yuke con una hermosa sonrisa hacia Red. – ¿Como estas?

- Hola… muy bien, Yuke. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras veía desesperadamente a todas partes. – ¿No viste a una chica pelirroja por aquí? – Dijo algo desconcertado aun buscando.

- ¿Hablas de Charlotte? – Dijo Yuke. Red se sorprendió al saber que Yuke sabia su nombre. Este asintió.

- ¿La conoces? – Dijo el pelinegro un poco confundido.

- Claro que si, trabaja en el hospital junto con mi padre. – Misao Touta (padre de Yuke) trabaja como cirujano en un hospital a un lado de la universidad. – ¿Porque crees que siempre pasa ella por aquí?

- Oh, no lo sabia… - Dijo estupefacto sin nada que decir al respecto.

- Por cierto, en mi casa habrá un pequeño festejo ya que mañana cumple años mi hermano. – Dijo Yuke mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Red. – ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Para que al fin conozcas a mi hermano. – El pelinegro solo asintió.

Llegaron a la casa de Red, Yuke se quedo en la sala de estar junto al padre de Red, mientras Red subió a su cuarto por la Death Note… por si acaso.

- Hola, Sr. Touta. Mucho gusto. – Dijo Red con amabilidad hacia el padre de Yuke. – ¿Como ha estado?

- Muy bien, gracias. – Dijo igual Sr. Touta. – Oye, Yuke. Ve a la cocina a ayudar a tu hermano con los platos. – Mientras se oía ruido en la cocina.

- Claro, padre. Vamos, Red. - Dijo Yuke acomodando su cabello blanco caminando hacia la cocina, mientras Red lo seguía detrás. – Hola, hermano.

- Hola, ¿me ayudarías con esto? – Pregunto el hermano de Yuke mientras se encontraba agachado de espaldas recogiendo algunos platos del piso. Yuke tomo algunos platos. – Gracias, hermano.

El hermano de Yuke se levanto y volteo de frente para verlos, el tenia estatura media, con el cabello negro y unos ojos marrones. Yuke lo abrazo, este le correspondió. – Muchas felicidades, Matsuda! – Red quedo estupefacto… el era Matsuda Touta, uno de los detectives que consiguió atrapar a Kira. La suerte ya no estaba de su lado… o tal vez si…

Todos festejaban en la sala de estar. Mientras Red, Yuke y Matsuda terminaban de cenar en la cocina.

- … ¿Y tu estuviste en el caso de Kira, no? – Pregunto Red. Matsuda asintió.

- ¡Si… vaya! Cuando lo descubrimos, le dispare cientos de veces… - Este rio avergonzado rascándose un poco la nuca. – Bien, aun así no han habido mas problemas relacionados con el.

"No, no han habido… pero pronto habrán muchos problemas, y yo me encargare de ellos" Pensó Red con una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias, Sr. Touta. Hasta luego, Yuke. – Dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Ryuk se encontraba comiendo un par de manzanas por segundo, Red movía y movía la pluma sobre la Death Note, ya tenia una semana haciendo lo mismo… escribiendo 40 nombres por día. Lo único relacionado entre ellos es que eran mafiosos.

- ¿Sabes algo, muchacho? – Dijo Ryuk mientras dejaba de comer manzanas y volteo a verlo. – Tú me recuerdas al Kira anterior. – Red dejo salir una risa.

- Solo que… yo no moriré como el. – Ryuk rio. Red siguió escribiendo nombres que encontraba en internet sobre mafiosos.

- ¿Porque solo matas mafiosos? – Pregunto Ryuk mientras cogía otras dos manzanas y se las comía de un bocado. – ¿Acaso tienes algo contra ellos?

- Son mafiosos… es lo que se merecen. – Dijo el pelinegro con una cara de rencor.

*Flashback*

-¡Déjenla en paz! – Gritaba Red que estaba amarrado de la muñeca a un sillón, mientras tomaban a una señora del brazo y la jalaban. – ¡Dije que la dejaran! ¿No entienden o que? – La persona que la jalaba estaba cubierta de negro por todas partes, solo se le veían sus ojos, uno azul y otro verde.

- Por favor, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Me mataras? – Este rio al comentar aquello.

- Si, te matare. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras terminaba de desatarse la muñeca del sillón y se levanto.

- Vamos… inténtalo de una vez. – Red solo dio un paso y se oyó un disparo… con la cara perpleja de dolor se dejo caer al suelo. – Vámonos. – Dijo aquella persona de negro.

*Flashback*

- Vaya, vaya… creo que tenemos otro caso de Kira, amigos. – Decía éste mientras se retorcía un pequeño mechón de cabello blanco y reía. – Veamos cuanto tardamos en atrapar a este Kira.


End file.
